


She going to be the end of me

by ForeverTumbling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Solo, hes on her island with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTumbling/pseuds/ForeverTumbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im making a au were SBURB didnt happen and Dave flew over to Jades Island.<br/>I just wanted to right smut. Sorry about any spelling errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She going to be the end of me

Dave grunted softly as he leaned on the wall of Jades old bedroom, the heel of his hand grinding down on his growing erection. He had to get rid of this sexual tension that had been building inside him all morning, watching Jade walk around in a pair of shorts that should be illegal, bending over to clean up the popcorn they are throwing at each other last night while watching a movie. Dave's dick was straining against the fabric of his jeans as he thought of her ass and the soft curves of her hips, how firm her ass would be in his calloused hands as he thrusts into her body beneath him. 

That damn girl was going to be the end of him.

He undid his jeans and pulled down his zipper, shoving his jeans and boxers down to his knees and wrapped his hand dick, groaning. Dave slid down the wall and sat on the carpet, his eyes closed as his hand moved slowly along his length imaging Jades hands jerking him off, her pink tongue running over the head of his dick. Dave's grip tightened around his dick and he groaned quietly, pre-cum beaded at the head of his cock, his imagination running wild with Jade lapping at his dick with her tongue and taking his in her hot wet mouth. His hips bucked against his hand and hissed with pleasure, smearing his pre-cum down his length as it drooled out of his dick like a dog. He had to hurry Jade would be out of the shower soon and be wondering where he was. Dave thought about Jade writhing underneath him as she cried out his name in pleasure, her body squeezing around him as he pounded into her.

"Shiiiittt!" Dave moaned as he cam, cum spurred out of his throbbing cock and all over his shirt, he sat on the floor and panted softly wiping his hand off on the carpet. Pulling up his boxers and underwear, Dave stood up and grimaced at his shirt, pulling it off and threw it I the hamper by the bed.

That girl was going to be the end of him.


End file.
